A Second Trial
by xXxanimexXxnightcorexXxlover
Summary: Fifteen year old Sakura never asked to be the great barer of magical cards, and at times she even wished she could get rid of them...which is what she ended up doing one day, only to regret it the same day. Now Sakura must prove herself once again, and travel the dimensions with and odd group to regain her cards. What happens when she meets some familiar faces? (This was a request)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so here's a new story, it was actually a request so I hope you guys like it. I'll try my best to give it a twist ;3 The cross over probably won't happen until the next chapter :3**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

Fifteen year old Kinomoto Sakura walked slowly down the path in the park. It was mid-spring and the Sakura pedals were falling gracefully. Sakura stopped in the middle of the path and looked up at the falling petals. The next thing she knew, tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. She clenched the paper in her hand and let the tears fall.

Sakura had gotten up early this morning, for she knew she was going to get her weekly mail from Shaoran, who was still training in Hong Kong. Sakura woke up excited and energetic because in one of the recent letters, Shaoran had told her that his training was almost complete. However when Sakura opened the letter she received today, the outcome was totally opposite. Sakura wiped her tears, and re-opened the crumpled letter.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I would normally call you with information like this, but I don't think I would be able to say it aloud. This is hard for me to say but…I won't be coming back soon. The elders are keeping me in training until I'm at least eighteen. They said that because I was incapable of capturing all the cards myself… and because I am not completely focused on my work, that they had no choice but to extend my training. And they said that I am getting distracted by keeping in contact with you…so they're cutting off all my communication with you...this probably means that this will be the last time I'll be talking to you for a while. I'm sorry, I tried to fight back, but they said if I kept being persistent, they'd keep me from seeing you even longer. I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry. I don't deserve you, but I will still always love you…forever. And I don't blame you if you don't want to wait for me. I understand if you move on. _

_Sincerely, _

_Shaoran_

_I understand if you move on…_ Those words ran through Sakura's head, and the tears began to flow again.

"Stupid Shaoran…" Sakura mumbled, as she squeezed her tear filled eyes shut. "Why would I move on…don't you think I love you too?!" Sakura exclaimed as the tears flowed, and the paper in her hand began to rip. She threw the paper on the ground and then reached into her bag and pulled out the Sakura cards. She pulled out the cards and her hands began to crush the corners.

"Why…" Sakura mumbled as her tears fell on the cards. "Why was I chosen…? If Shaoran opened the book then he would have been able to stay…and it wouldn't hurt so much," Sakura mumbled clenching her hands around the cards. A mix of emotions arose inside her. Pain. Sadness. Confusion. Regret… The emotions got so bad that Sakura began to shake.

"This is all your fault!" Sakura exclaimed, shouting at her cards. She knew it wasn't right to yell at the cards…it wasn't their fault she opened the book, but at this point her emotions took over her sense. The tears were flowing madly now, and Sakura couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Why did you choose me Clow Reed! I never asked for any of this! If I knew Shaoran would… Shaoran…!" Sakura exclaimed as her voice started to tremble. She couldn't handle this. "I don't want this anymore!" Sakura yelled throwing her cards into the nearby bush with all her strength. Then she ran away as fast as she could… without looking back. She knew she would regret this at some point, but she didn't know she would regret it so soon.

Sakura neared the front door of her house, tears still left in her eyes. She tried her best to rub them away, but she knew the darkness under her eyes would be plainly visible. She would try her best to sneak in discretely.

Sakura pushed the door open, and flinched at the creak of it. She tip toed into the house, and let out a breath when she reached the stairs. She had _almost_ reached the clear, until she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Oi, Kaijū, where were y-"Her brother Toya started to say as he rounded the corner, but stopped when he saw his sister's tear stained face. "What happened? Was it the brat again…?"

"He's not a…!" Sakura began to say, but then died down. "He's…Shaoran…," Sakura said, as he voice started to quiver. She brushed past Toya and ran upstairs.

Toya stood surprised for a minute and then he let out a breath. _I can't believe it's already time…_he thought, as he pulled out his phone. He placed it to his ear and waited until the person on the other end picked up.

"Yuki…tell your other self that it's happening faster than he thought…Sakura's second trial is beginning…"

Sakura ran into her room, and threw her bag on the floor. She flopped onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. Kero peaked his small head from beneath the table.

"Sakura…are you okay?" Kero asked, as he flew out slowly. Sakura didn't move. "Sakura…"

Sakura pushed herself up slowly and wiped her eyes. She sat up, but she didn't look Kero directly in the eye. How could she after she stupidly abandoned her cards. Only know did Sakura realize the mistake she had made.

"Kero-chan…please don't be mad," Sakura said looking down.

"What is it?" Kero asked in a slightly more serious tone.

"I-I threw away the Sakura cards…" Sakura said, as she waited for Kero to erupt. After a second Sakura looked up to see Kero frozen with a denying smile on. Sakura waved her hand in front of Kero's frozen face. "K-kero-chan…"

"Heh… Sakura for a second I thought you said you _threw away _the cards…I got to lay off the sweets," Kero said as he shook his head. Sakura flinched with a sweat drop.

"I-I did…I threw the cards in a bush…" Sakura said softly. There was silence. "Kero-ch-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kero exclaimed.

"Hoeee!" Sakura exclaimed as she flinched back in surprise.

"SAKURA! Do you have _any _idea of what you did!?" Kero asked, as a vein bulged on his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that Shaoran…h-he…" Sakura began to say as tears started to form again. Kero flinched. "H-he…*hic*…he sent me a letter *hic* …and…" Sakura said between her tears. Kero's face softened.

"Sakura…I know sometimes it's painful being the bearer of the cards, but Clow Reed chose _you_…it wasn't a coincidence," Kero said. Sakura looked down with clear guilt on her face.

"I know…I love the cards, I really do… my emotions just took over me," Sakura said looking into her lap.

Kero sighed. _It can't be… _he thought.

"I'm sorry Kero-chan…should I go get the cards now?" Sakura asked. Kero pondered for a minute and then shook his head.

"No, the cards will naturally come back to you. You still have the Sakura book right?" Kero asked.

Sakura nodded, "It's on the table," Sakura said, gesturing to her desk, where the pink book sat.

"Then it's okay," Kero said.

Sakura nodded, and then fiddled with her star necklace. _I can't believe I actually abandoned the cards…_Sakura thought, clutching the key in her hand.

"Don't worry Sakura…get some sleep," Kero said looking out the window.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Okay, Kero-chan. Good night," Sakura said as she pulled herself under the covers, and then drifted off into sleep.

Once Kero was absolutely sure Sakura had fallen asleep, he flew to the window and looked up at the moon, and spoke.

"Oh Sakura, do you know what you have just started…?"

Sakura stood in the middle of a pitch dark room. She looked around frantically. _A dream…_ Sakura thought as she stood motionless. She was having another one of "those" dreams. Too bad for Sakura this dream wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Sakura," A familiar voice whispered. Sakura's head snapped up. This was to voice she had only heard in her dreams…it was Clow Reed's voice. Sakura looked forward, and her emerald eyes widened at the sight of Clow Reed…holding her Sakura book, with the cards.

"Clow Reed…?" Sakura called warily. Clow Reed smiled slightly, but something about his smile had a hint of sadness.

"Sakura…my dear successor…you've been through much these last few years," he stated.

"M-my cards," Sakura said quietly, as she looked at the cards in Clow Reed's hand. He closed his eyes his expression became sad.

"You abandoned these cards today, didn't you?" Clow Reed asked. Sakura flinched and her eyes widened. She didn't mean to, it was a mistake. Sakura looked down guiltily and nodded.

"You lost your faith in your magic and these cards so easily, after working so hard to get them…and I thought I made the right choice choosing you," Clow Reed said, slightly disappointed. Sakura's head shot up.

"You did! I love the cards!" Sakura said frantically.

"And yet you threw them away so easily…" he replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt her body start to heat. "I-I prove it…I'll do anything…anything," Sakura said as she clenched her fists and started to tremble. Clow Reed smiled slightly. Sakura's heart was still in the right place.

"Alright, I'll give you another chance," he stated. Sakura lifted her head slightly.

"Really?" Sakura asked, as she wiped her eyes.

"But now you must go through another test and trial," Clow Reed said.

"W-what?" Sakura asked confused.

"You, my dear successor, will have to regain what you almost lost and prove to me you are worthy of it. You will travel the dimensions and recapture the cards…and then you will go through yet another time of trial. Do you understand?" Clow Reed asked.

Sakura stood frozen. She couldn't believe she would have to start over. After all her hard work and sacrifice…She shook her head. _I deserve this…best thing to do would be to face this head on, _Sakura thought.

"I understand," Sakura replied.

Clow Reed smiled, "Make the best out of this…my young successor."

Before Sakura could respond in confusion her vision went dark and the next thing she knew she was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock. She shot up and placed a hand on her heart. _Maybe that was just a normal dream…_Sakura thought.

Sakura let out a breath and stretched. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She rubbed her eyes and hoped it wasn't true.

The Sakura book was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading recently, a lots been going on. And sorry the chapter is so short, I'm kind of in a slump so forgive me :3**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Cardcaptor Sakura XD**

* * *

Sakura shot out of bed and dashed to her desk. Her book was no longer there. She could feel herself start to tremble.

"K-kero-chan," Sakura said in a shaking voice. There was no response. Sakura could feel her eyes heat up. "KERO-CHAN!" She exclaimed. At that instant Kero shot up from inside the draw, and started looking around frantically.

"Sakura, what's going on?!" Kero asked nearing Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura started to breath a bit heavier, and her eyes began to water.

"Kero-chan…what did I do?" Sakura said in a low voice. Kero's face softened, _so it started._

"Sakura…" Kero said.

"And…and then for a second, I thought I lost you," Sakura said, burying her face in her hands. Just as Kero was about to speak again there was a knock on the door. Sakura rubbed her eyes as her door opened.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said as his head peaked through the door. "Oh, I'm sorry were you in the middle of something?" Yukito said when he saw Sakura's tear stained face. Sakura wiped her face and shook her head.

"Oi Kaijū, what was all that yelling?" Toya asked, pausing when he saw Sakura's face. Toya and Yukito exchanged glances and then stepped into her room.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to talk to Yue?" Yukito asked placing his hand on Sakura's head. Sakura nodded. Yukito took a step back and then in an instant large majestic wings formed on his back and enclosed him. Then in a second, Yue appeared with arms crossed. His silver eyes were unreadable.

"So Ceroberous, it's happening already," Yue stated. Sakura looked up confused and then her eyes widened in realization at the expressions of those around her.

"No…no way," Sakura said in disbelief, "You all knew…this was going to happen?"

Kero sighed, "Sakura, you have to listen to us."

"Who would have thought it would be this bad," Toya said rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura looked up shocked.

"You too Onii-chan?" Sakura said. Toya diverted his eyes.

"Listen here," Yue said in a serious tone, "You were not to become the world's most powerful sorcerer just by passing one test, which was capturing and transforming the Clow Cards."

"So does that mean I was always meant to have a second trial?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we didn't think it would come upon you so soon," Yue said. Sakura looked down guiltily.

"It's alright Sakura," Kero said sensing her distress, "Did you have any idea what you have to do as your trial?"

"In my dream, Clow Reed said I had to travel the dimensions to recapture the cards…but how do I do that? I don't have any of my cards," Sakura said.

"That's not true," Yue said, and then he lifted his and in a moment twelve Sakura cards appeared from behind him and circled Sakura. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face.

"The cards…" Sakura said softly.

"It seems Clow Reed has some favoritism towards you," Yue said deadpanned.

Sakura looked down at the twelve cards in her hand. There was The Fly, The Thunder, The Memory, The Travel, The Create, The Shield, The Sword, The Time, The Jump, The Watery, The Sleep and The Firey.

"I still have some left," Sakura said with a smile, as she brought the cards close to her.

"Cerberus along with myself should have enough magic to get you to another dimension, but from there on you will have to find out a way to do it yourself," Yue said.

Sakura looked at Kero, "Does that mean I will be traveling without you Kero-chan?" Sakura said as her voice dropped. Kero looked at her with sad eyes, and flew towards her.

"Everything will be alright Sakura," Kero said flying close to her as the two embraced. Yue raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"I'll go make preparations then," Yue said as he exited Sakura's room, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the hall, and stopped by the window. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. _Everything will be alright…?_ As Yue thought this he let out what seemed to be a snicker, and then looked up, with something unexplainable in his eyes.

_Oh, Cerberus, why did you have to lie to her…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so my not so short break is finished and I'll be trying to get back into regular uploads :3 so enjoy.**

**I don't own tsubasa chronicles or cardcaptor Sakura :)**

* * *

Sakura stood anxiously in the middle of her living room as she drummed her fingers lightly against her thigh. Kero sat quietly next to Sakura with his eyes closed while her brother paced back and forth, intentionally trying to avoid any direct eye contact with Sakura.

A thick silence ecohed through the room that made Sakura even more anxious and uncomfortable. In the silence so many thoughts ran through Sakuras head.

Could she get her cards back?

Could she travel the dimensions without Kero?

Could she handle her second trial?

All these questions ran through Sakura's head, but they all laid in the back of her head compared to the thought that she would have to go through all of this without the one she needed the most...

"Sakura..." a voice called that shook Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura looked up to see Eriol standing at the door way with a gentle expression. Sakura could feel the guilt begin to grow inside her chest.

"Eriol-san...you heard?" Sakura said as she diverted her eyes.

Eriol sighed lightly and spoke with sadness in his eyes, "Yes...well, actually to be more precise I'm the one whopredicted it..."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Eriol-san..."

"I know you must be shocked and feel even a bit betrayed, but there was nothing we could have done to stop it. This is your destiny and it was spelled out before you were born." Eriol stated.

"But..." Sakura muttered trying to find the right words.

"What's done is done Sakura," Kero interrupted, "Like I told you everything will be alright."

"You're still going on about that, Cereberous..." Yue deadpanned as he walked into the room carrying a small, pink drawstring bag.

"It's been a while Yue," Eriol greeted with a smile.

"Quite," Yue replied as he turned to Sakura and handed her the bag, "You'll be traveling quite alot, so I suggest you carry light."

Sakura took the bag as she felt her eyes heat, "Thank you."

"Sakura I think you should say your goodbyes now while I help Yue and Cereberous prepare," Eriol informed in a low voice. Sakura nodded and after bidding Eriol a quick farwell she turned to her older brother who had been quiet for a long time and still refused to look at her directly.

"Onii-chan..." Sakura called warily.

He looked up and let out a small sigh as he placed his hand on her amber colored hair, "I'll see you soon so be careful...Sakura,"

Sakura thought her heart would burst of agony upon hearing her brother's slightly trembling voice. She couldn't remember the last time her brother had called her by her name with such sincerity. She threw herself into her brother's arms and buried her face into his shirt as she felt him return her hug.

After the siblings finished their goodbye Sakura turned to Kero who was still in his borrowed form. He looked at her in a calm silence that made Sakura feel uneasy.

"Kero-chan...I'm sorry," Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes. Kero's demeanor softened at the site and he flew to her and placed a paw on her face.

"There's nothing you got to be sorry about...if anything it's my fault for not telling you when I found out," Kero said gently.

Sakura shock her head, "No, everything is my fault...but I swear I'll fix it" Sakura said raising her head.

Kero smiled, "Now that's my tough Cardcaptor," he said as Sakura pulled him in for a hug.

When they finished their embrace Sakura saw how Eriol had already set up a seal on the ground for the transport. She took in a deep breath and grabbed her things. She tucked her remaining cards securely in her pocket and turned toward the circle.

"Cereberous would you please transform," Eriol said as he turned to Sakura,

"And Sakura can you come over here please."

Sakura came towards him and he held out his hand, "May I see your star key for a moment?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him warily, but the slowly unlatched the chain that held the key and placed it in his hand. Eriol wrapped his fingers around it and closed his eyes. Then he mutter a few foreign words under his breath so they were virtually incomprehensible. Then after a minute he opened his eyes and smiled as he put the key back around Sakura's neck.

"Here's my little going away gift to you," Eriol said as he stepped back.

Sakura picked up the key confused and then her eyes widened at the new symbol etched around it.

"A magic seal...but why?" Sakura asked perplexed.

Eriol smiled, "My dear successor, when you travel these dimensions you'll come across people who search and crave such divine and powerful magic such as yours, so for your protection this seal will help hide your power...but it will also limit it so do not over exert yourself our you may end up getting hurt."

"I won't," Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright then are you ready to go?" Eriol asked.

"Um, I thi-" Sakura began to say until she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"WAIT!" a high pitched voice called.

Sakura whirled around and watched wide eyed as Tomoyo appeared at the doorway, panting heavily. She had a medium size backpack hanging from her shoulder and her portable video camera hung from her right hand. Her long, raven black hair laid in loose curls at the ends and fell all the way down her back and arms. She straightened up and brushed her hair from her face and opened her violet eyes and looked straight at Sakura.

"T-tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said shocked.

Tomoyo looked up and stared at Sakura blankly for a moment, but then broke into a run and flung her arms around her best friend, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness," Tomoyo said letting out a breath, "I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

Sakura stood shocked and then pulled Tomoyo off of her, "You...how...who...w-why are you here?" Sakura stuttered, trying to ask her numerous all at once.

Tomoyo smiled with a hint of sadness, "Well, since my best friend didn't tell me she'd be going on another adventure and didn't even want to say goodbye, I knew to get back at her I would have to go with her and video tape all your recapturing..."

"W-who told you?" Sakura asked meekly now that she had been caught.

Tomoyo turned towards Yue and smiled, "Tsukishiro-san called me this a little while ago."

Sakura turned to Yue who sighed with eyes closed and turned his dad to the side, "That was completely my other selfs doing."

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't think-," Sakura started to say until Tomoyo cut her off.

"Sakura-chan, please don't try to talk me out of not coming...it won't work," Tomoyo said a bit more assertive than usual.

Sakura sighed, "But I don't think we have enough power to transport both of us..."

"Well, actually I could help Yue and Cereberous and I think it should work," Eriol said with a smile.

"But..." Sakura said trying to counter.

"I think it's a good idea," Toya said, "You'll have someone there for you..."

"But-"

"Sakura-chan, there's nothing we have to lose," Tomoyo interrupted.

Sakura looked down. That's where Tomoyo was wrong...she still had so much to lose.

"Please...please Sakura-chan," Tomoyo pleaded with big eyes on the verge of tears.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and tried to refuse, but it was futile, "Ah...okay," Sakura said giving in.

Tomoyo's face beamed, "Yea! Thanks you," she said as she hugged Sakura, "Now I can make a third season of Sakura-chan, the expert cardcaptor!"

Sakura gave a semi awkward laugh, so that's what she wanted all along... She thought.

"Alright then, I think we are all ready here," Eriol informed, "Can you two please stand inside the seal."

The two girls nodded and stepped into the the seal. Sakura looked around at the faces of those she loved and cherished so much, as she might not see them for a long time. She took in a deep breath and put on a smile...if this was going to be goodbye for now, she wanted their last memory of them to be a good one.

Then, Yue and Cereberous took opposite sides of the seal while Eriol summoned his staff. Sakura closed her eyes and listened as she heard the three chant some magic words. Soon after a whirl of wind began to enclose the two girls. Sakura closed her eyes and felt as Tomoyo squeezed her hand as she squeezed back. And then, in an instant they vanished along with the wind, as though they were never there.

The four stared at the empty space previously occupied by the two girls in silence. Finally Yue spoke.

"Eriol...what was that about?" Yue asked coldly.

"Huh?" Toya and Kero said at the same time.

Eriol smiled, "You can explain Yue."

Yue sighed, "We originally planned to send her to the world of the dimensional witch, Yuko, to help her...but you changed it."

"Wait why?" Kero asked perplexed.

Eriol laughed slightly, "Well, I wasn't going to let her be the bearer of the cards again that easily...I think what I did will work in her favor in the end anyway."

The three others exchanged glances and decided it was probably better not to ask. For them, as long as Sakura would be okay in the end, that's all they needed to know.

Syaoran sat on the edge of a cliff, facing Clow country, deep in thought. After he was finally able to encounter and fix things with his clone he was finally home...for now. He let out a sigh and looked up a the crystal blue sky, cherishing the unusually peaceful moment...sadly it didn't last long.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" A low voice shouted angrily, followed by a carefree laugh.

"Ah~ Kero-sama, you have a great way with words," a light sounding voice said which was followed by a loud crashing sound that made Syaoran flinch.

Wonder what it is this time...Syaoran thought with a slightly amused smile. He turned around to see the blond (former vampire) Mage bounce up to the cliff with a happy grin, followed by the one armed ninja who was practically steaming with anger. Behind the two followed the princess along with Mokona.

"I thought we'd find you up here," Fai said, stretching his arm behind his head. He had let his blond hair (which had grown quite a bit) down, clipping his bangs to the side with a blue clip so he could see.

"What was all that back there?" Syaoran asked curiously, as he looked at Kurogane who was on the verge of snapping.

Fai tilted his head slightly and then smiled, "Hmm, I don't even remember anymore."

"Like hell you don't remember!" Kurogane exclaimed, "You threw my sword off the balcony, so now I'm going to throw you off this cliff!"

"Now, now Kuro-tan, you'll strain your self with only one arm," Fai said.

"I can still kill you with one arm if that's your concern," Kurogane threatened as he began to move forward until Mokona bounced off the ninja's head and into the laughing Fai's hands.

Syaoran chuckled softly until he felt a presence next to him. He turned and smiled at the princess who smiled and took his hand in her own. He tightened his grip around his hand as they both began to lean in, until Syaoran let out a breath.

"Sakura..." He said in a tone unfamiliar to her.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I need to tell you something...I-" Syaoran began to say until a loud noise caused him and the rest of the gang to turn their heads toward the ruins where a large orb of light appeared and tore a hole through the sky dropping two objects to the ground.

Syaoran turned his head frantically to see the others had the same look on their face. In a second they jumped to their feet and ran towards the ruins.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the site of a crystal blue sky. As she tried to lift her head a sharp pain shot down her side and made her cringe. She groaned slightly and pushed her self up. She adjusted her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her emerald eyes lite up at the beautiful desert city in the near distance. She turned her head back and looked up with an open mouth at the large architectural ruin.

Wow...dad would have loved this, Sakura thought with a smile until she heard a soft groan. Ah, I forgot Tomoyo-chan! Sakura thought panicked as she turned to her friend who laid only a few feet away. Sakura scrambled to her knees and crawled towards Tomoyo. She leaned over her and looked at Tomoyo's pale face. Sakura looked at her dismayed as she began to shake her shoulders.

"Tomoyo-chan...Tomoyo-chan get up," Sakura pleaded. She continued shaking Tomoyo's shoulder a bit more vigorously until she heard her let out a small groan. Tomoyo stretched slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura-chan...good morning?" She said still a bit drowsy.

Sakura smiled and laughed slightly, " Good morning...are you okay?"

Tomoyo blinked a few times and then flinched as she sat up, "Yes, just a bit sore...um, Sakura-chan, where are we?"

Sakura looked around and turned back, "Some desert...I don't know exactly, but there seems to be a city close by."

"That's great, so th-" Tomoyo began to say until she froze half way in shock. Sakura tilted her head on confusion at Tomoyo's stunned face as she waved her hand in front of her unblinking, violet eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan...? Yoohoo, Tomoyooooo-channnn," Sakura called.

"S-sakura-chan, t-turn around..." Tomoyo stuttered.

"Huh? What's got you so freaked out?" Sakura asked as she turned around almost to have her jaw drop to the floor. Her emerald eyes locked onto the oh so familiar chocolate brown eyes that stared back shocked. The same eyes, the same hair, the same face. It was Shaoran.

"T-tomoyo-chan...did I hit my head...am I seeing things?" Sakura asked with a shaking voice.

"I-I see it too," Tomoyo said softly.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "Tomoyo-chan, I think I'm going to be sick," she said as she held her head and leaned forward

"Wait, Sa-" Was all Tomoyo was able to say before Sakura toppled over as he vision went dark...


End file.
